


Don't Have A Choice

by Varewulf



Series: Arisa and Misaki Hijinks [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, the rest of Popipa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Here, have some Arisa/Misaki while I'm working through some things.The two meet in secret, but Arisa wants more.





	Don't Have A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to write as much as I had hoped so far this year, and it's honestly been making me feel a bit down. Even though I know it's the worst part of the year in terms of finding energy to do anything. The ideas are there, but actually getting any words down is hard. It's like my brain insists on focusing on other things.
> 
> And then I write this piece of heresy. I may have mentioned before that I have a list of weird/heretical ships that I came up with just to see what I could put together without reusing any characters, and this is one of those. Though what made me finally write it was... a sense of spite, maybe? Frustration? Not the best of reasons, I just needed to get some stuff out of my system, and this seemed like one way to do it. I honestly prefer these two as just friends, as I think they help keep each other sane, but this was an interesting 'what if'. Part of what I had in mind when I made the list was that there had to be *some* connection there already, even (or perhaps especially) if it was tenuous at best. I don't think this one is *that* far out there, though.
> 
> Hopefully I'll manage to get back to more normal ideas soon, but it might be a while before I manage to finish anything ambitious, unless I'm lucky.

What a day. Good thing it was nearly over. While Shirokane Rinko wasn't exactly tough to deal with, Hikawa Sayo seemed to have taken it upon herself to keep the whole student council in line, even though she was on the disciplinary committee, and not the council. Still, Ichigaya Arisa had to admit that it resulted in getting things done. Sayo was a good person, just very serious, and particular about how things should be done. So it resulted in some amount of stress.

Thankfully she spotted some much needed stress relief.

"Hey, Okusawa-san!"

"Ichigaya-san?"

...

Misaki tasted sweet, and salty. Had probably come from tennis practice. She smelled fresh enough, so she must have showered, but Arisa could still taste a hint of sweat on her lips. She didn't mind.

Arisa felt her back getting pressed against the wall, and her stomach did a loop. There was something thrilling about being intimate with someone so strong. Their tongues twirled around each other between gasps for air.

She wasn't entirely sure how things had gone this far. At first they had just vented to one another. Being in a band was fun, and something neither would want to be without at this point, but it also came with certain challenges. And Arisa and Misaki had felt like they were on the same wavelength in that regard. So they had started talking when they happened to be around one another. Then started making time for each other. Finding secluded places where they could say whatever without being overheard. And then... this. Kissing. Holding. Grasping. As if they needed to let out everything they'd been holding in.

It didn't really matter who had started it at this point. Arisa felt drawn to Misaki. As if she didn't have a choice. So what else was she supposed to do?

"Hey, something wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Huh?" Arisa jumped. "W-what do you mean?"

"You're pouting."

"Wha- I am not pouting!"

"Yes you are. Come on, what's wrong?" Misaki looked Arisa in the eyes, and smiled.

Great, how was she supposed to deny it now? It was such a sweet smile, too. "Ugh... we gotta stop meeting this way," she said.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Then how are we supposed to meet?" she asked.

"I..." Arisa paused for a moment. "Well... normal couples go places, and do stuff..." she mumbled.

"Are you asking me on a date, Ichigaya-san?"

Arisa blushed. Misaki's stupid grin wasn't helping. "N-no, I just... I..." She found something else in the room to look at. "Maybe..."

Misaki's giggle was girlier than Arisa had expected. "Well, if that's how you truly feel, I suppose we must. Where do you wanna-"

"Cafe." Arisa said immediately. "By the hairdresser. With the pretty flowers."

Misaki gave her a wide-eyed look. "My my, you've already given this a lot of thought, huh?"

"Shut up."

Misaki put a hand on Arisa's head, and stroked it gently. Arisa would have felt annoyed, if it didn't actually feel kinda nice.

"Alright, I'm free on Sunday," Misaki said.

Arisa felt a rush from head to toe. "Okay! We'll meet outside the cafe at noon. Wear whatever you want, you look good in anything. Afterwards we can go for a walk. I have some things I want to look at. Oh, and you have to call me Arisa."

Misaki blinked, but then her relaxed smile returned. "I guess I don't have a choice then. Arisa."

* * *

"You seem very happy today, Arisa-chan," Rimi said.

"Eh?"

"You were humming."

"I-I was?" Arisa hadn't even noticed.

"Did something happen?" Tae drifted over.

"Arisa was humming," Rimi said.

"She was?"

"I wasn't!" Arisa protested.

"Was she good?" Tae asked.

"She sounded happy," Rimi said.

"You're happy?"

"I'm not!" She certainly wasn't feeling it any longer.

"I've seen that look before," Saaya said. Arisa hadn't even noticed she'd also come over. "Maybe Arisa's in love~."

"Wha-"

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Rimi said. "Congratulations, Arisa-chan."

"H-hang on-"

"What's going on?" This time it was Kasumi.

"Arisa's in love," Tae said.

Kasumi gasped. "With who?!"

"All of you, shut up!" Arisa yelled.

* * *

Misaki was early to practice, as usual. It was weird how anything could become habit. But she wasn't alone.

"Misaki. Could you look here for a moment?" Seta Kaoru asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just indulge me." Kaoru smiled one of her enigmatic smiles. Misaki never felt sure what was going through her head.

Still, she did as asked.

Kaoru leaned forwards, and seemed to be studying Misaki's face. It made Misaki feel a bit awkward.

"I thought so," Kaoru said after a couple of moments.

"Huh?" Misaki was confused.

"Ah youth, how fleeting~," Kaoru said as she stood back up.

"We're only a year apart, Kaoru-san," Misaki pointed out.

"Yet you have grown so fast. Never fear, I shall do what I can to teach you the ways of love~."

Misaki's jaw dropped. "W-w-what?!"

"You have a little kitten to keep happy now, yes?" Kaoru asked, though it sounded rhetorical.

"L-listen, I think you have the wrong idea..."

"Do I?" Kaoru placed a firm hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Happiness is fleeting, Misaki. You need to grasp it while you can. As the great bard once said: Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means. You'll find out." Kaoru winked.

Misaki wasn't sure what to say, or what was going on, any longer.


End file.
